My Only Anya
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: Since they broke up Anya was heartbroken and she moves away and Sav is heartbroken that Anya is gone and that he might never see her again. From the point of view of Sav and Anya.
1. Chapter 1

Anya's POV

"I know it was a stupid reason, but Farrah forced me to. If werent for her Sav and I would still be together. I know I shouldnt of lied to him in the limo, but i didnt want him to leave me. He didnt tell his parents we were back together after last time I dont understand why his parents dont approve of me and I know him and Farrah are suppose to be an arrange marriage, but still he doesnt love her or does he?The limo i serious didnt want to him to leave me for her, but look at me now he is gone out of my life.I didnt mean for it to happen that way" I look at the floor realizing how stupid i've been.  
"Alrighty Anya I see you are deeply upset about yours and Sav's breakup, but its just one boy there are many fish in the sea" Wow this counselor is sucks. I walk out of the office to head to class. When I make to Mr. Simpson's class i see him all happy with his band mates. Ugh this sucks having to see him happy. I just want to break down and cry.I raise my hand trying hard not to cry.

"Yes Anya"  
"May I go use the restroom please"Mr. Simpson looked at me and knew i was about to start crying in front of the whole class.  
"Go right ahead Anya"I get out of my seat and take my stuff with me and run to the bathroom falling to the floor crying.  
"Why Sav"I sob" Why did you have to leave me.

Sav's POV

When I saw Anya run out of the classroom it broke my heart to see her like that, but i had to break up with her. She lied to me! I stare out the window thinking about what we use to be. Yeah my parents were upset with me dating Anya but then we broke up the first time and i told them that and we got back together and everything without tell my parents. Then Farrah came and prom and everything. Ughh!


	2. Chapter 2

Sav's POV

"I didnt think Anya would take the break up so hard don't get me wrong it was hard for me too but.."I sigh."What do you think i should do Spinner"  
"Well dude do you still love her?"  
"Yeah I will always love her I mean.."I sigh again"We have been through so much together but this was just awful could you imagine what would of happen if she got pregnant how would i be able to tell my parents about that"  
"You got a point dude" Spinner hands me a drink. I take one long sip of it.  
"You should of saw her in Mr. Simpson's class she ran out of there and never came back it was hard seeing her like that"  
"Dude you gotta stop beating yourself up and move on with your life"  
"Your right dude I have to live my life and Anya cant hold me back" I take another long sip of my drink.

Anya's POV

I lay on my bed thinking about Sav. I thought of many ways for me to forget. Dont get me wrong sucide has come to mine but i couldnt do that to my parents. I finally come up with the perfect compromise. I run downstairs into the living room.  
"Mom Dad can we can talk" My parents stop what their doing  
"What is it sweetheart?"  
I take a deep breath"I want to move"


	3. Chapter 3

Anya's POV

"Sweetheart why do you want to move?"my mother asks.  
"Well if you must know I'm sick of Degrassi I mean don't get me wrong I love my friends its just"I sigh" It's hard for me to be there"I think of Sav.  
"Well honey"my dad looks at me"We don't have the money for it"  
"But daddy I cant stand seeing him happy" That's when I lose it I fall to the ground crying I have never lost it in front of my parents.  
"Sweetheart don't cry"my mother comforts me.  
"Okay Anya I will check with my company to see if they can relocate me just please honey don't cry"my father hugs me.  
"Thank you"I sniffle.

The next day I stayed home from school telling my mom I couldn't deal seeing him again. She okayed my staying home. I stared up at my ceiling. All of a sudden my phone went off a text from Holly J.

"Hey girl you weren't in school today is everything okay"  
"No not exactly"  
"What's wrong"  
"Its Sav"  
"I'm sorry honey"  
"It's okay"  
"You want me to come over"  
"No it's okay"  
"You sure"  
"Yes I'm sure"  
"Alright well g2g before a teacher catches me texting ttyl"  
"Kay bye"

I shut my phone. I go downstairs and make myself a sandwich. My mom is on the phone,  
"Okay that's great to hear I will let her know" she hangs up the phone.  
"What is it" I ask  
"Were moving to Toronto I know its not far but" I hug her.  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you" I didn't care if it was really far but it is far away enough from Sav.  
"Well we aren't moving till Saturday so you have one last week of Degrassi you going to be okay with it"  
"Yes yes yes I am totally okay with it" I smile.  
"I'm glad to see you happy again"  
"Me too" I say.

Sav's POV

"Anya wasn't in school today" I sit at the Dot talking to Peter and Spin.  
"Dude what did I tell you" Spinner gives me a look.  
"I know I know I should forget her" I say.  
"Good"Spinner says and hands me a rootbeer.I take a long sip of it."Peter what are you looking at"  
"I'm on the Degrassi Blog you wont believe this"  
"Do I really want to know"I didn't care much for the school blog.  
"No dude you are going to want to know this"  
"I highly doubt it" I take another sip."Well I'm out". I start to get up and walk away."See you guys at band practice"  
"Sav"Peter says.  
"What is it Peter" I was getting annoyed.  
"The article its about Anya"  
"I don't care remember I'm trying to forget her."Seriously was Peter even listening to the whole conversation we had just had.  
"Dude let me see this" Spinner takes the phone. He mouth drops.  
"I'm leaving"I open the door when all of a sudden Holly J runs into me. "Watch where you're going"  
"Sav I'm glad I found you." She says,  
"Why?"  
"I don't know how to tell you this but Anya she's moving"


	4. Chapter 4

Sav's POV

I sit outside the Dot watching the cars go by. I can't believe Anya is actually moving. I look down at the ground. I knew I was too harsh on her. I feel horrible. I go through the pictures on my phone and find one of Anya and I from the last night we were together. I sigh.

"Hey man." Spinner said as he sat down beside.

"Hey Spin" I said not looking up.

"Dude you can't beat yourself up for this I mean you did break up with her you should be happy man," Spinner said.

"But Spin I didn't think she would move away" I said.

"Things happen man and the blog said it was because her dad job is being transferred so don't assume she is leaving because of you" he said.

I thought about it I mean Spin was right she wouldn't move just because of me her dad got a job transfer.

"You're right man I broke up with her I shouldn't be upset" I said. I stand up and so does Spinner.

"Totally man" Spinner said.

"Well I gotta go my parents are going to be wondering where I am" I said I started to leave. "See ya later Spin"

"See ya man" Spinner said.

I get home and do my homework and go to my room and start playing the guitar. Not realizing it I start to strum a familiar tune the song I had wrote for Anya. I automatically stop playing. I put the guitar down and lay on my bed.

I was the one who broke up with her I shouldn't upset I mean I guess a part of me will always love Anya she was my first and so far my only girlfriend I've had. I drift off to sleep thinking about Anya.

Anya's POV

I start packing my stuff up. I couldn't believe I was finally getting out of here. I was going to miss my friends but they could always come to visit.

I hear a knock on the door. I go and answer it. It was Holly J and Riley.

"Hey" they said.

"Hey guys" I said. "Thanks for coming to help me pack"

"What are friends for," Holly J said with a smile on her face"

"Yeah" Riley said.

They come inside and we go to my room and start packing up my things.

"So Anya everyone knows your moving" Holly J said.

"Oh really and what does everyone have to say about me moving" I smirked I knew she meant Sav. My heart aches a little thinking about him.

"They didn't know what to say" Holly J said.

"Well it was unexpected" said Riley.

"Well you know my dad's boss just decided to relocate him so it's no big deal" I lied with a smile on face. I mean it wasn't a total lie I mean I asked my dad could get relocated I didn't have control if he could or not.

"I still can't believe this week is going to be my last week of being at Degrassi" I said.

"It won't be the same without you" Riley said.

"Yeah it totally won't first Declan moves back to New York and now your leaving me too" Holly J said.

I try to hold back the tears I thought moving was a good idea because of the whole thing with Sav, but I forgot I would be leaving my friends behind. All of sudden I get this queasiness feeling.

"I'll be right back" I said and run into the bathroom and head straight for the toilet. I must be coming down with something.

I clean myself up before walking into my room. Holly J and Riley look at me.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine and I must have eaten some bad sushi the other day I've been getting sick lately" I said.

"Okay? But if you had food poisoning you would look sick and you don't look sick" Holly J said. "You sure it's just the sushi?"

"Yeah I'm sure" I said with a smile on my face, but I wasn't totally sure. I mean I thought the morning after pill worked I mean what if it was too late. I hadn't had my period for a while I thought I was just because I started to be on the pill after the whole Sav and the limo thing. I started to get that queasiness feeling again.


	5. Chapter 5

Anya's POV

I pace back forth in my room thinking about everything and anything. How could this have happened? I took the morning after pill? How am I going to tell Sav?

My mom and dad sat on my bed supportively. They had always been supportive and I had to tell them. Tell them I think I might be pregnant. They were shocked at first, but when I told them the whole story on why we didn't use protection and my stupid mistake. They told jealous can do that to a person and that whatever happens we are all in it together as a family.

The timer goes off and I jump a little. I slowly walked over to the test where my fate stood. I pick it up and see a positive sign. I break down and start to cry. My parents conceal me in a hug telling me that they we're going to be there a one hundred percent. I knew abortion was out of the question and I don't think I would be able to give it up for adoption. So I decide to keep the baby.

I really didn't want to tell Sav what was going on. He didn't have a right to know. I was moving in a week anyway so I would only be a memory he could really careless about. I couldn't tell anyone of my friends about my current situation knowing one of them would tell Sav or force me into telling him. I wasn't showing and I was going to be gone by the end of the week.

I walk into school trying to get over the nausea I was feeling the morning sickness was kicking in and I didn't enjoy it at all. I hold my stomach feeling sick. I see Sav and he starts to walk towards me. Now I was really feeling sick and I ran straight for the girls' bathroom and headed for one of the stalls and threw up. Since no one else was in there I started to bawl my eyes out. I knew raising this baby on my own was the only way Sav couldn't stand up to his parents when they were dating and he already had a wife lined up for him.

I look at myself in the mirror cleaning myself up wiping the tears from my face. I take a deep breath and walk out of the girls' bathroom and Sav was waiting outside.

"Anya," Sav said and I started to leave. "Wait Anya," he yelled as I was half we down the hall blending in with the crowd.

I couldn't talk to him not now not ever. I avoid him the rest of the day. I wait outside for my mom to pick me up from school so she could take me to my doctor's appointment. I was so nervous and scared. I was having a baby, Sav's baby, and he wasn't going to be part of lives. I sigh just thinking about it. I knew though Sav never wanted kids anyways.

I look straight ahead towards the street and Sav stood right next to me.

"Anya, we need to talk." Sav said.

I don't look at him I keep looking straight. "There is nothing to talk about you dumped me end of story," I choked trying not cry.

"I know, but I need to know are you moving because of me?" he asked.

'Yes of course I am moving because of you idiot' I thought. "No my dad got transferred closer to Toronto so we have to move," I said looking straight into his gorgeous eyes. I could feel tears well up inside of me. I wanted to tell him everything, but I knew I couldn't.

My mom pulled up and rolled down her window," Anya lets get going to your doctor's appointment."

I nodded and then looked back at Sav. "Goodbye Sav," I said then got into my mom's car and drove off.

I sat in the doctor's office next to my mom. I couldn't stop shaking.

"Anya Macpherson," the nurse called out. I stood up and so did my mother and we follow the nurse to a room. There were diagrams about the different stages of pregnancy and what your baby looked like when inside the womb at different months.

I took a deep breath sitting down next to my mom when the doctor came in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Kelly you must be Anya," Dr. Kelly said sticking out her hand. I shake her hand.

"Yeah," I said nervous.

"Well it is so nice to meet you so let's check you out," Dr. Kelly said. I nodded.

After the doctor went through the whole check up portion she said everything had looked great and that they would do an ultrasound.

The doctor pointed out the baby which you could hardly tell was a baby since Anya wasn't that far along. I couldn't help, but smile. That was my baby, mine and Sav's and even though Sav would no longer be in my life I would always have a little piece of him.

After the appointment I got some vitamins that my doctor told me to take and the ultrasound picture. In the car I couldn't stop looking at it. It was amazing. My mom smiled at me.

"It's pretty cool huh?' my mom said. I nodded not knowing what to say.

Sav's POV

I sit on the steps after Anya left my head in my hands. She wasn't moving because of me thank god. I would feel so bad if I was the reason. She was leaving all her friends behind. She didn't seem too upset about it though. She did seem to be happier since the last time I had seen her, but…

That morning when she ran into the bathroom and I followed her to the door I could hear her throwing up and then crying. Was she making herself sick because I had hurt her so bad? She seemed better later in the day though. I couldn't help feel like there was something going on with Anya that she wasn't telling me.

I tried asking Holly J, Leia, the girls on power squad, and Riley, but they didn't know anything. When I talked to Spinner and Peter about it they told me it was time to let go and they kept reminding me I was the one who broke up with her in the first place and by the end of the week she would be gone and I would find someone knew to move on to.

The thing is Anya is the only girl I had ever been with and the only girl I wrote a song for. She would always be my only Anya.


	6. Chapter 6

Sav's POV

Today was the day Anya was moving. I know it isn't far, but she is moving far enough. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I do. I sit on the steps of the school thinking about everything that has happened between us. There are so many memories.

Riley, Holly J, Leia, and the whole power squad shows up. What were they doing here? "Hey Holly J, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Holly J turned around facing me. "We came here to say good bye to Anya she is stopping by to say goodbye. Why are you here?" Holly said.

"I just came here to think," I said

"Well I were you I would leave I don't think Anya will be able to handle you being here," Riley stepped in.

I nod knowing Riley is right I don't think I could handle seeing her and saying goodbye to her I would want her back, but that night the night she lied to me about us being safe. I could never forgive her for that what if she had gotten pregnant what then my parents would blow a gasket.

I get up from the steps and start walking home I stop far enough so no one can see me, but so I can still hear them and see them. When Anya pulls everyone is crying saying good bye to her and she says goodbye back.

I feel the tears welling up. I couldn't deal with this anymore I leave and head home not looking back. Anya was official out of my life. Part of me was relieved the other part of me wanted to go run after her and tell her I needed her back now and forever.

Anya's POV

It has been two month since I left Degrassi and now I'm five month pregnant. I look down at my belly I was starting to show a little, but not a lot. I talked to Holly J and Riley and they wanted to come and visit so bad, but I told them we were doing some work on the house so I wouldn't be able to have friends over for a while. I hoped they believed me.

I hate lying to them I hate lying to everyone. I am so happy my mom was so nice enough to home school until after the baby is born. I learned that I was having a girl. I was so excited. I decided to name her Savannah.

My mom and I had been working on the nursery and it was pooh bear theme. Life was actually going good for me. I had wonderful parents who were going to help me support my baby and me. The refrigerator was filled with the sonogram pictures and pictures of me showing off my belly as it got bigger. I was lucky my parents were so cool. I knew if Sav's parents knew I was pregnant with Sav's baby they would want me to get an abortion and Sav would too.

I felt bad though that I couldn't tell my friends what was going on. I just knew one of them would tell Sav and I just couldn't deal with that headache. I thought long and hard and I knew I had to tell someone and the only person I knew who was good at keeping secrets and that was Riley. I was the first person other than Peter that Riley told his secret of being gay.

I decided to call Riley. I pick up my phone and start to call him. The phone rings for a minute before he answers.

"Hello?" Riley said.

"Hey Riley," I said.

"Hey Anya what's up,"

"I have something to tell you, but you can't tell anyone do you think you can come over," I said.

"Yeah sure just give me the address and I am on my way, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I just need to tell someone who isn't going to tell anyone," I said.

"Okay?" he said confused.

"I will explain everything once you get here," I said.

"Okay," he said. I give him the address and we both hang up and I wait patiently for him to arrive. I star down at my belly and smile. I was happy one person would know. I was happy Riley was going to know because he is good at keep secrets unlike Holly J and Leia and the girls on power squad.

I hear a knock on the door and jump a little I go and answer it. It's Riley

I break down and start to cry "Riley I'm pregnant and it's Sav's baby," I cried. He hugs me tightly trying to calm me down.

Once I calm down we sit in living room. "Anya what about the morning after pill?" he asked.

"It was too late I guess and I couldn't tell him after I found out because if I did I just know his parents and him would want me to get an abortion," I said.

"Who else knows except for me and your parents?" Riley asked.

"No one," I said looking down at my belly. "It's a girl and I'm going to name her Savannah."

"Congrats Anya," Riley said.

"Thanks," I mange to smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to be the godfather,"

"Of course I would love to Anya," Riley said hugging me.

I hug him back. "So how are things with Zane?" I asked.

"They're good," Riley said.

"Well that's good," I said.

"Yeah," Riley smiled.

"So do you want to see the nursery?" I asked.

"Sure," Riley smiled.

We walk up the stairs down the hall to the room across from mine. I open the door revealing the Winnie the Pooh theme nursery.

"This is really cute Anya," Riley said.

"Thanks my mom and I worked hard on it," I smiled.

"Are you having a baby shower?" Riley asked.

"Nobody from Degrassi except for you know I am pregnant remember," I said. "Maybe when it is closer to my due date I will consider telling other people, but right now no okay."

"Okay, but I will spoil my goddaughter so much it's not even funny," Riley said.

I hug him."Thanks so much Riley and hey I guess I will let you tell Zane and that's it I can trust you two," I said.

"Well I am glad you trust us," he said.

Sav's POV

It is the first day of school and a lot has happened since Anya left Farrah family moved to Canada and we started dating.

I walk around Degrassi with her showing her where everything was.

"This place is huge," Farrah said.

"I know, but don't worry I'm here to help you," I smiled.

"You're too sweet," she smiled back. I kiss her long and passionately. We pull away slowly smiling at one another."Well I better get to class"

"Yeah same here," I smiled. We kiss one last time and we go our separate ways. As I walk down the hallway Riley pushes me against a wall. "What the hell man."

"What's your problem," Riley sneered.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," I said.

"Anya, what the hell are you doing with the girl that ruined yours and Anya's relationship?" Riley said.

"Farrah had nothing to do with Anya and I breaking up that was Anya's fault she lied to me," I said.

"She wouldn't have to lie to you if your bitch of a girlfriend didn't make Anya do it," Riley said.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch you homo," I said. That's when Riley hit me. Hit me real hard. I knew that it was a harsh thing to say to someone who had come out and told everyone his sexuality. He shouldn't have called my girlfriend a bitch because she wasn't.

Both Riley and I sit in Principal Simpson's office. "Sorry I called you a homo," I said.

"Sorry I called your girlfriend a bitch," Riley said.

"We cool," I said sticking my hand out.

"We will never be cool," Riley said as he got up and left. I had no clue what I had done to Riley I know he was tight with Anya, but why would he just go after me like that. I mean I was going to move on from Anya and I did.

My parents were so happy when Farrah and I started going out. We were arranged to get married anyways so we thought we would give it a shot after she moved into town. It had been four months since I had seen Anya and three months since I had started dating Farrah.

Anya's POV

Riley called me to tell me Sav and Farrah were going out. My heart sank. How could he date her? She is the reason we were no longer together. Here I stood in my kitchen five months pregnant with his baby and he was dating Farrah the girl who had ruined our relationship.

I knew I had to do something. I just didn't know what.


	7. Chapter 7

Anya's POV

I sat on the couch eight months pregnant. I still couldn't believe Sav moved on with Farrah the girl who ruined our relationship. I also couldn't believe Sav called Riley a homo when Riley told me that I wanted to punch Sav myself.

Riley really badly wanted to throw me a baby shower so I decided to let him throw me one, but I got to pick the guest list. He had told me what was going on with other people in school. I found out that KC got Jenna pregnant and since I was on power squad with Jenna I thought it would be a good idea for her to come. Then there were some other girls in school I told him he could invite.

Here I sit with a bunch of friends opening baby gifts and playing games it was fun. I couldn't believe in just one month Savannah would be here in this world.

One month later on December 25 I gave birth to little Savannah, she was my Christmas miracle. She looked like, but she has brown eyes and black hair like Sav. I couldn't believe my eyes she was just too perfect.

Riley and Zane came by the hospital to see her. They brought balloons, flowers and stuff pooh bear that would go with her room.

Once I got to bring her home everything was perfect. The only thing missing was Sav. Sav had no clue about Savannah let alone he had fathered a child. I called Holly J up since I hadn't talked with her in like forever I told her everything that had happened in the past nine months. She decided to come visit so she could see Savannah.

"She is so adorable," Holly J said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So Sav and his disgusting girlfriend were like all over each other the other day it was totally gross," Holly J said.

"Well his girlfriend is a slut," I said.

"Did that just come out of your mouth," Holly J said.

"Yeah I'm not sweet Anya anymore," I said folding some laundry.

"So anyways when are you coming back to Degrassi?" Holly J asked.

"I'm not," I said.

"Why?"

"Because Sav is there and I don't want to have to deal with him and his parents," I said.

"He doesn't have to know about Savannah," Holly J said.

"Yeah, but I haven't been there all year people are bound to ask questions and I can't just lie," I said.

"Well if you ask me one day you are going to have to tell him," Holly J said.

"No I don't," I said.

"But what about Savannah she is going to wonder why her daddy isn't part of her life," Holly J said.

"Well I will tell her the truth her daddy dumped me shortly after she was conceived and that he never wanted her," I said.

"Anya," Holly J said.

"You know it's true," I said.

"But still he deserves the right to know," Holly J said.

"Well he doesn't right now maybe sometime in the future," I said. I didn't want Sav to have to do anything with Savannah.

Sav's POV

**Five Years Later**

I open the fridge in mine and Farrah's apartment. After high school we both decided to go to university, but instead of living in the dorms we decided to move in with each other in an apartment near campus. Life was great I had an amazing girlfriend, amazing friends, what more could you ask for.

I look in the fridge for the milk. "Farrah we're all out of milk," I said.

"I know Sav honey I was going to go to the store after, but then I have this huge exam to study for," Farrah said.

"Well I can go get some milk is there anything else we need?" I asked. Farrah listed off the things we need for dinner and I wrote them down before heading to the grocery store.

I went through the list and went through the different aisles. I made it to the cereal aisle where I saw a little girl about the age of five stood in front of the boxes of cereals.

I looked at her and went down to her level, "Hey little girl where's your parent?" I asked.

She looked at me. She looked like Anya except for her hair color and eye color. She couldn't be. "My mommy told me never to talk to strangers," she said.

"Well my name is Sav and I was just making sure you're mommy knew you were here," I said.

"My mommy knows I'm here," she said she turned back to the boxes of cereal trying to reach for the Lucky Charms.

"Here let me help you with that," I said getting the box of Lucky Charms for her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Lucky Charms your favorite cereal?" I asked. She nodded."That's cool their mine too."

"Savannah Ashley what have I told you about talking to strangers," a familiar voice said. I look up to see Anya.

"Anya?" I said.

"Sav?" she said.

"I sorry mommy, but I couldn't reach the Lucky Charms and he helped me," Savannah said.

"Wait hold on a sec did she just call you mommy," I said. What was going on?

"Yeah she's my daughter," Anya said taking Savannah's hand. So it was her daughter, but she was like five that would mean she would have had to have her during senior year.

"Wow," I said.

"Wow what," Anya said.

"Nothing just I would never expected you to have a kid already," I said.

"Well surprise I did," Anya said.

"Well maybe we could catch up or something get some coffee," I said. I needed to know what was going on.

"Sure how about tomorrow after I drop Savannah off at kindergarten, let's say nine," Anya said.

"Okay sounds good to me," I said.

"Alright see you then," Anya said."Say goodbye Savannah."

"Bye," Savannah said waving goodbye as they left.

I needed to know what had gone on in the past five years of Anya's life that she never even contacted me to tell me she had a kid. Something was up.


	8. Chapter 8

Sav's POV

I sat in the coffee shop sipping on my coffee I looked at my watch. It was 8:50 Anya was going to here soon. As the time pass I couldn't stop thinking about Anya it had been five years since I had even heard her name.

Anya's POV

I dropped Savannah off at kindergarten and headed to the coffee shop. I walked in and there he sat. My heart ached. Even though it had been five years I still hadn't gotten over him.

I walked over to the table. "This seat taken," I asked.

"No not at all," he said. I sat down. It was awkward we sat in silence for a few minutes. "So Anya you have a kid,"

"Yeah," I said.

"She's cute," he said.

"Thanks," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"I have to ask is the father involved?" he asked. I didn't know what to say to that. I looked away from him holding back the tears.

"He doesn't even know she exists," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said he seemed genuine.

"It's okay he didn't want kids in the first place," I said I wanted to tell him right then and there.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah, we're okay though," I said. "Anyways umm Riley told me you and Farrah are an item."

"Yeah her family moved to Canada shortly after you left and it just sort of happened." He said.

"Oh," I said. It was eating me up I couldn't lie to Sav much longer and I couldn't stand to see him with Farrah."Do you two think about having kids when you two get married?"

"Yeah I think so," Sav said. That did it for me. I had to tell him he was thinking about having kids with her.

"Sav I have to tell something," I said.

"What is it Anya," he said concerned.

"Okay well first you have to promise not to get mad at me because I was doing what you wanted me to do," I said.

"Anya what is going on?' he asked.

"The reason, the reason I left was because of you," I said looking down at the floor. He looked at me.

"Okay? But I never said you should move?" he said.

I took a deep breath I knew I had to tell him. "There's another part of it," I said. He looked at me worried.

"What is it Anya?" he asked worriedly.

"The after pill didn't work," I said starring at my shoes. I look back up at Sav. He froze.

Sav's POV

"Sav?" Anya said.

I come back to reality. "Anya what do you mean the after pill didn't work?"

"Well Savannah, she's umm well she's umm your daughter," Anya said.

My heart stops. The girl in the cereal aisle yesterday is my daughter. I took a deep breath. This could not be happening. "This is too much," I said I start getting up.

"Sav wait let me explain," Anya said. It was too late I was already out the door. I had a daughter and I didn't even know it.

I get back to the apartment shutting the door behind me my back to the wall and slowly fall down. I knew I should have had Anya explain, but I just couldn't let her see me like this. My phone starts to ring. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sav are you mad?" Anya asked.

"No I'm just in shock you know," I said.

"I can understand," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I was scared that your parents and you would want me to get an abortion," she said.

"What would make you think that?" I asked.

"Well your parents never liked me and you said you didn't want kids," she said.

"Anya," is all I mange to say. I really didn't know what to say.

"I understand Sav you want nothing to do with her we'll just stay out of your life like we have been for the last five years," Anya said.

"Anya no if you would have told me in the first place I would have been there every step of the way if you when had decided you were going to keep her," I said.

"Your parents would have never allowed it," she said.

"But it wouldn't be their decision," I said.

"But you never could stand up to your parents about us dating," she said.

"I know I know," I said.

"Anyway you have Farrah and if it weren't for her Savannah probably never existed and you know what you can thank her for me because, because of her trying to steal you from me which she succeed I have the most perfect little girl in the world," she said.

"Anya," I said.

"You know what forget it Savannah and I have done just fine without you and," she started to say.

"Anya stop it you are getting upset for no reason," I said.

"Sorry," Anya said. "It is just that I haven't talked to you in five years and it just been hard." We are both silence for a moment.

"Anya," I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"I want to get to know Savannah if that is alright with you," I said.

"Really," she said excited.

"Yes, really," I said.

"How does tomorrow at the park sound," Anya said.

"Sounds great," I said.

"Great well I got to go pick up Savannah see you tomorrow," she said.

"Kay see ya then," I said. We both hang up.

I didn't know how I was going to tell Farrah about Savannah even more so that I was going to see her and Anya tomorrow.

**Author's note: Okay tell me what you think. What will happen at the park? Will Sav tell Farrah? Will he tell his parents? How will the meeting between father and daughter go down? Find out in the next chapter =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Anya's POV

I found a nice quiet spot in the park. I laid down a blanket and sit and watch as Savannah feeds bread to the ducks. I looked at my watch it was almost noon and Sav hadn't shown up yet. I sigh just thinking about him.

I bite my lip nervously. _"He better show up,"_ I thought to myself. I wasn't going to let him stand Savannah up even if she didn't know why. I look around again and I see him walk towards me. My heartaches he was gorgeous just like in high school. I smile and he smiles back.

I get up as he finally makes his way. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"It's fine," I said crossing my arms.

"So where's Savannah?" he asks. I look down at the pond and smile.

"Over there by the pond feeding the ducks" I smiled.

"Does she know?" he asked. I look back at him and my smile fades.

"About you being her father no," I said.

"When are you going to tell her?" he said.

I shrugged." I never really thought about it I mean I really thought I would never see you again."

"Do you think we should wait to tell her?" he asked.

"No I mean she knows she has a father, but she knows he doesn't know about her and that is why he isn't in her life," I said choked up. "I think you should be the one to tell her."

He looks at me. "Anya," he said.

"She would like that," I said. He nodded and goes over to Savannah.

Sav's POV

I make my way over to Savannah. This would have to be the scariest thing I have ever done. She is really beautiful like her mother. I watch her for a minute feeding the ducks.

"Savannah," I said. She turns around and smiles. I freeze not knowing what to say, but I think she knows with any words. We hug and both of us start to cry. I look back at Anya and she is now crying as well. It was a moment like no other.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been like forever since I've updated and that this chapter was short I have just had really bad writer's block lately and I have been super duper busy, so yeah please review and if you have any ideas for further chapters let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

I have decided to end My Only Anya here because I no more inspiration for this story, but I kind of like the way ended the last chapter and it works for an ending if I get more inspiration I will think about making a sequel thanks to call the people have read My Only Anya =)


End file.
